Waiting On Tomorrow
by NoteEmmy
Summary: Yami Yuugi is restless the night before their journey starts its final descent. Going out at night, however, was not the best idea. \Yami Yuugi-Pantomimer\


This was a poor time to be restless. How could he not be, though, with what was on the horizon? Yuugi was sound asleep. Normally he'd never, never ever, take his partner's body without permission. But pacing around the room in his ghostly form was only making him more anxious. He'd stared for about as long as he could, paced inside the room of the puzzle as well, but none of it was helping. He needed fresh air.

All he could hope was that Yuugi wouldn't be cross with him. Surely his partner would understand the frustrations. Even he had had trouble sleeping. But the spirit needed more. Tossing and turning in bed wasn't something he could exactly do. With a breath he sat on the bed, watching Yuugi for only a moment more. He was resolved now. This would have to do.

With a glow of the puzzle he vanished from the bedside. He opened his eyes seconds later and sat up in bed. His partner was safe within the confines of his own soul room and he wouldn't harm the body. Never. Of course not. He just needed to go for a walk.

Not in pajamas though. He was lucky the clothes for tomorrow were already set aside. The change was quick and painless. Getting out of the house was much less so. If he woke up their grandfather-… Yuugi's. Yuugi's grandfather.

Nonetheless he was as quiet as he could be going down the stairs and using the back exit to leave. Around the house and down the streets he was already feeling a bit more of that peaceful calm he'd been after. His hands went to his jacket pockets as he warded off the chill of the night and just walked. Being a spirit didn't offer this sort of thing. Pacing without feeling was frustrating. He didn't think anyone really understood it.

The spirit stayed to the more lit areas, making sure not to find trouble for himself. This was just one excursion. Tomorrow couldn't get delayed. And he wouldn't stand for Yuugi getting hurt. As long as he stayed on the sidewalk in one long stretch he wouldn't get lost either, nor venture too far into the city. This was fine. It was all fine.

He must have been walking for what felt like hours. In the end it wasn't enough. He knew he had to turn back soon despite the anxiousness still deep within him. There were just so many questions unanswered. The worst one of all was the one questioning if he was prepared for this. He wasn't sure in that moment. He supposed he wouldn't be until he faced this challenge head on, much like everything else he did.

Once that resolve was found he finally looked up. He'd traveled quite a long way. It would only be back the other way that he could get home so he wasn't worried. Not entirely, at least, until he saw a figure standing back a block away. Had he passed it walking by? How could he have been so out of it? Internally reprimanding himself the spirit turned back the other way, eyes carefully watching the figure as he approached it.

Close enough and he finally realized who it was. It was hard to believe just exactly the identity, however, and he found himself edging closer- though carefully. Those dead, wide soulless eyes. All the piercings, the lanky form. The spirit's eyes narrowed, hands leaving his pockets.

"You…"

But what was he doing talking to the Pantomimer? Surely after Malik's control had fleeted there was nothing left in that empty head of his. That boy had been entirely cleaned out. He was a puppet. That couldn't have changed now. But the strangeness of just how he got out here and what he was doing on the same path left the spirit feeling ill at ease.

There was a safe distance kept but he edged around the other body in a circle. It was then he realized, those eyes were watching him. Was he coherent? Alive? He had a mind in there? This was dangerous. And it was no coincidence. He had to get home.

Edging back one step and then the next he kept his eyes on the Pantomimer. He had to get home. He had to make sure that Yuugi was-

In an entirely predictable move that lanky body lurched forwards, producing a knife in one hand. The spirit tripped back and couldn't seem to get away fast enough. He soon found that body toppling over his, both his hands going to stop the wrist from plunging that knife into him.

"Why are you doing this!" He growled out, trying to find some sense in this situation. What possible reason could this boy have for this?

"My… my master…" Said in a hollow tone, still driving that knife as hard as he could.

The spirit's arms started shaking in his attempt to ward him off. "Your master is gone!" No longer his master, more like. A much better person. He had to try and get through to him. Somehow that body was stronger than his own and there would be little chance of getting him to back off pinned as he was.

"My master…" Still empty and yet so driven.

The spirit growled again, trying to find his bearings. "He's-" He finally edged his leg up, kneeing the boy in the stomach and rolling to his side. "Gone!" Once free he jumped to his feet and stepped far back, just watching. The Pantomimer seized on the ground, starting to groan lowly before shrieking.

Whatever Malik had done to him, he had lost his entire mind. He was too far gone for help. And the spirit realized if he stayed he'd be asking for trouble. Clutching the puzzle to keep it from bouncing he turned and took off. Now was not the time for this. He'd nearly had a brush with death- in Yuugi's body. Unacceptable.

The screaming followed him all the way down the dark sidewalk and even in the game shop. Before settling back into bed he slammed the window shut. Maybe it was all in his head. He didn't have time for this. He needed to focus.

The sun was coming up. Tomorrow was already there.


End file.
